


Simple!

by Maggie_GoldenStar1530



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Breakfast, Cute Kids, Din Djarin Is A Good Dad, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffernutter, no beta we die like men, peli is the aunt we all need in these times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_GoldenStar1530/pseuds/Maggie_GoldenStar1530
Summary: Din oversleeps. The Baby decides he will make breakfast. That's simple enough, right?
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 318





	Simple!

**Author's Note:**

> Under the theory that today is very stressful, here is some extremely gentle fluff. 
> 
> Art by Aaradyn's Brush http://aaradyn-ghyoot.blogspot.com/
> 
> (It says "The waffle that exists is better than the waffle that does not." Which... as long as it's actually a waffle... is true.)

The Baby woke up.

This was not unusual, of course. He woke up every morning. What was unusual was that he was awake before his buir. Normally, his Buir woke up very quickly, long before the Baby was ready to be awake. (His Buir also had some ideas about naptime, which usually meant “I am going to do something interesting and you should sleep, ad’ika.” The Baby did not like those ideas at ALL.)

But this morning, his Buir was asleep and looked like he was going to remain that way for a while. The day before his Buir had been running around looking for a bounty. It wasn’t an easy job, but the Baby just needed to stay in his pod and close the top if things looked like they were going to get violent. It was sort of exciting, but mostly kind of boring.

It was less boring than being left all by himself in the ship, though. He got to spend time with his buir! That was fun. And sometimes his buir would talk to him when the job was done and they were on their way back to the ship. Silly stories, or listing all the things they needed to do, or just _talking_. The Baby liked the sound of his Buir’s voice. It was deep and soothing and pleasantly rumbling.

But this time, his buir didn’t talk on his way back to the ship. He was tired and achy and threw the bounty into the freezer without a word. Then he heated up some stew for the Baby, ate a ration bar, and they both collapsed into bed.

But the Baby woke up early, and his buir was still asleep.

The Baby thought about this. Normally, when he woke up, his Buir had breakfast ready. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, ad’ika.”

Well, the Baby thought. He could make breakfast! It didn’t seem that hard. Last time they were on Tatooine, Peli had given them something called a “waffle maker” and showed his Buir how to use it. The Baby had watched carefully. She mixed some white stuff with liquid, then poured it into the maker, and then delicious waffles came out! Simple!

He could do this.

He had also watched his buir make caff several times. That didn’t look hard, either. Pour the dark things into the pitcher, then add hot water and then wait.

Simple!

The Baby opened up the panel that covered the kitchen unit with a flick of his hand. His Buir did not like him using his powers except for important things, but, the Baby reasoned, this was for breakfast and breakfast was important, therefore it was okay.

He pulled down the pitcher and the bag of dark powder. Well, one of the bags of dark powder. There were two. The Baby frowned, thinking. Which one? Both? Maybe both. Probably both. He pulled down the other one, and then carefully poured some of the dark stuff from each bag into the pitcher. One of the bags smelled nutty, and the other smelled hot, but the Baby had never been allowed to drink caff. Maybe that’s how it smelled before the hot water was added?

He frowned at the nozzle that shot out hot water. Balancing the pitcher and turning on the water at the same time was complicated and he wasn’t sure he could manage it. His buir always had put whatever the water was going into under the spout first, and said something about “Don’t waste it” but… what did that really mean? The Baby concentrated, and turned on the water, then floated the pitcher up to catch it. The water hit the pitcher very hard and some splashed out.

The Baby brought the pitcher down to the floor and peered at it. Some of the dark powder had splashed out with the water, but most of it was there. He nodded. Now it had to sit until the lid was put on. Good.

He wiggled a little bit, thinking about his buir was sure to tell him, “jate.”

Now for the waffles.

On the shelf there was one bag with the waffle powder in it. Peli had muttered something about giving his buir pre-mixed powder, because his buir didn’t seem like the type to measure. There needed to be _some_ of the white stuff in a bowl, and it needed to be mixed with _some_ water.

Simple!

He frowned at the small collection of bowls. There were the little bowls that his buir put his food in. There were bigger bowls that his buir used himself on the rare occasions that he ate actual food and not those nasty ration bars. There were other, bigger bowls, too, but he wasn’t sure where they were. The Baby thought about this problem. His smaller bowls were “some” and the bigger bowls could hold at least two “somes” so that would work out.

He lifted down one of his buir’s bowls and one of his own bowls, then brought down the waffle powder. He didn’t need to use his powers to open the bag and fill his bowl and if some spilled on the floor, that was fine.

How much water? He wasn’t sure. Some. Maybe less?

He added the water to the powder and then frowned. It needed to be mixed. With… something. He sighed, and tried to push up the sleeves of his coat so he could use his hands. The sleeves kept dropping into the batter, though. But he managed to get it mostly mixed up.

Now the most complicated part. The waffle maker was in a high cabinet with a bunch of other things. The baby contracted on pulling the maker out, but a bunch of other things fell. He flung his arms and everything halted right before crashing onto the floor, and he glanced guiltily at the sleeping compartment.

No sound emerged, and he let out a small sigh of relief. He didn’t want to ruin his surprise!

One by one, starting to sweat a little, he lowered each item to the floor. He wasn’t even sure what a lot of these things were.

But there was the waffle maker!

He put it down and opened it. He had watched Peli do this. She would pour the batter in and close the lid and wait and then pull out a delicious waffle.

Simple!

He poured in some batter, closed the lid, and waited. A lot of batter leaked out, and he frowned. He waited, and waited, and waited, then opened the lid.

No waffle. Just batter leaking out.

He frowned.

He scowled at the waffle maker, and poured in more batter. Shutting the lid harder only made some of the batter squirt onto his coat, but did not, much to his dismay, result in a delicious waffle.

His eyes started to fill with tears. He wanted to make a surprise for his buir! And it wasn’t working! He started to sniffle.

And that, of course, was enough to wake up his buir.

Din jerked out of sleep at the first sniffle. He looked wildly around at first- the Baby wasn’t in his cot, nor was he snuggled up under his chin (as he did more often than not). He wasn’t in the sleeping compartment at all.

He opened the door and actually had to stop and blink several times at the sight that greeted him. The caff pitcher, full of dark water. Every piece of cooking equipment he owned, and several larger tools he used to keep the Razor Crest operational scattered over the floor. Water…. Everywhere. The bag of waffle mix tipped over. The waffle maker-unplugged- on the floor, leaking a very thin batter.

And in the middle of it all, the Baby. Covered in waffle batter, soaking wet, and looking up at him with big, wet eyes and a trembling lip.

“Oh, ad’ika….” Din looked around. “....were you trying to make breakfast?”

The Baby nodded, then burst into tears.

Din covered his mouth with his hand as he tried not to laugh. The kid was upset. He’d clearly tried very hard to surprise Din. But… it was _funny_. “Jate, ad’ika. It was a good try. But… the waffle maker works better if you plug it in.”

Twenty minutes later the Baby was clean, the cooking implements had been put away, the water was mopped up, the pitcher of half caff and half pepper was emptied and rinse and a new pitch of caff was brewing, and Din handed the Baby a fresh, delicious, golden waffle.

The Baby munched on the waffle and blinked his eyes tiredly. His buir was humming while he made another waffle, and things were good.

Din grinned at his kid. The little bugger was five pounds of chaos in a two pound sack, but he was a sweet boy. Just like the syrup Din had carefully dribbled into the waffle squares.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Simple!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378944) by [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero)




End file.
